


The Video

by Anonymous



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Alex Alvarez Asks Questions, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Baseball, Baseball player, Begging, Blood, Blood As Lube, Bottom Finn, Boxer Briefs, Boxers, Boys Kissing, Bulges, Choking, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Facials, Hair-pulling, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Questions, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smooth boys, Statutory Rape, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Schneider, Underage Sex, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Virgin sex, Virginity, Young, abs, asshole, briefs, brutal sex, bubble butt, dick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Finn and Alex discover gay porn and go to Schneider for answers.
Relationships: Alex Alvarez/Finn/Schneider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	The Video

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, I do not condone the events that take place
> 
> Alex is 13 in this fic, Finn is 12, and Schneider is 40
> 
> If you don't like, don't read.

The weekend had come and Alex had Finn over to stay the night. Alex was friends with Finn, but it was mainly for the popularity that Finn brought with him, however it did like hanging out occasionally. Penelope was out hanging with the girls with her support group, and Lydia was at the opera with Leslie, Elena was the only one home and she was in her room, headphones in and dead to the world.

They were both in Alex’s room, chilling on their phones, not doing a whole lot. From the silence, Finn spoke up. “Hey dude, you wanna see this cool video I found?” Finn was on the bed and Alex was sitting in a chair by his desk.

“Sure.” Alex responded moving to sit on the bed next to Finn. Finn went, got his laptop out and sat on the bed. 

Angling the screen away so Alex couldn't see. “It’ll just only take me a moment to find it again.” After a minute or so of just the clicking of the keys, “Here it is.” He said with a little bit of pride in his voice. 

Finn then slowly pushed the laptop where Alex could see it again. 

On the screen were two women, naked and making out. They were rubbing against each other and touching themselves everywhere. Everything about it emanating pure sexual energy.

Finn’s hand went directly to his crotch and began rubbing his growing erection through his shorts. Even Alex couldn’t resist massaging himself through his pants. “A little warning would have been nice.” Alex managed to get out in his sex hazed mind. 

Finn chuckled and patted him lightly on his thigh. Without meaning to, Finn’s pinkie brushed against the head of Alex's boner and Alex’s thirteen year old cock throbbed at the contact. “I know your family, you guys love dramatics.”

With that being said, the only noises that were heard were the sounds from the video and the quiet pants and moans from the two boys as they touched themselves. 

Eventually, the video ended, leaving just the porn site and other recommended videos. Finn, regardless of the video being over, was still jerking off through his shorts. “You wanna watch another one?” He said breathily.

Alex wasn’t sure. “I don’t know, dude. Pick what you want.” He said shrugging. Finn placed the laptop on Alex’s lap.

“Nope, I picked the first one. Your turn.” Finn said sternly.

Alex groaned, “Fine, give me a second.” He began to look over the list of recommended videos. There were so many, and Alex wasn’t sure exactly which one to pick. After scrolling for a ways, he stopped on one titled “Two Smooth Beauties Service Muscled Hunk.” 

“Here,” Alex spoke up, “Threesomes are hot.” 

Finn grinned, “Fuck yeah! Now we’re talking.” Finn quickly grabbed the laptop and pressed play. Once it loaded, he set the laptop so they both could see, and enjoy.

The video started with a large man fully clothed sitting on a couch. The man proceeded to take off his shirt to reveal a chiseled physique. He had massive pecs topped off with rounded perky nipples. His stomach was rippling with abs and covered with a layer of dark hair. The man ran his hands down his ripped body and grabbed his crotch through his pants. He quickly removed them leaving him in just tight boxer briefs.

Finn and Alex were both a little confused by such a long scene of just focused on this guy, but they were surprised that this was kinda turning them on. Both of them began to jack off again, but this time attempted to be discreet about it, not wanting the other to about their interest of the very muscled man on the screen in front of them. 

The man on screen began jacking off through his tight underwear. His large dick was making a sizable bulge in his underwear and a large wet spot of forming at where the head of hard cock was. 

Then the boys were shocked when the video changed all of a sudden. It went from the muscled man jerking off through his boxers to the man laying back on the couch naked with two lean twinks taking turns licking his cock.

“Oh my god, this is a guy threesome!” Finn blurted out. Alex quickly paused the video, horrified that he had showed his much cooler friend a gay video.

“I am so sorry, I thought the smooth beauties would be women, I had no idea they’d be dudes.” Alex was very upset and was starting to lowkey freak out.

Finn’s mind, however, was going a thousand miles an hour. On one hand, he thought that he was straight. He likes girls, he got off to girls, and he loved every part of a girl. But on the other hand, he would be lying if he said his eyes hadn’t lingered to the other boy’s bodies while in the locker rooms. And though he’d never admit this out loud, he once had a sex dream about Josh Flores. They had been making out, Finn sitting on Josh’s lap, and Finn felt Josh get hard beneath him so he reached out and woke up right before he pulled it out of his pants. So Finn definitely felt like he was a little bi-curious.

Alex was very much different and had only ever thought about one other guy more than just friends, Scott from the doctor’s office. It was around the time that Alex worked at the office with Penelope, when Scott bumped into Alex with the back. In that brief few seconds, Alex had felt Scott’s very hard penis pressed against his ass. Since that moment he couldn’t stop thinking about how it felt against him, how  _ large _ it felt against him. Once he had a dream that while he was working, he took a break to use the bathroom. While he was using the urinal, Scott had come into the bathroom, groped his crotch, and said “You ready to get fucked boy.” He then had began to walk closer and closer to Alex, jerking himself off, and whispering “I’m gonna fuck you little boy.” Alex had woken up sweaty, terrified, and slightly aroused. He’d never told anyone.

Finn quickly spoke to break the awkward silence. “I know what,” Finn said standing up, “we can do.”

“Okay,” Alex responded standing up as well.

“You know how you told me Schneider talked to you about lesbians?” Alex nodded. “Well let’s go ask him about this. He should be able to explain some of the finer intricacies of this stuff.”

“Sounds like a plan”

And so they went.

\---

Schneider doesn’t talk about this side of him a lot, but he has sex with guys almost as much as he does with girls. He may have lost his virginity to a girl, but his first sexual experience ever was with a guy. They had been in eighth grade, it was his best friend and they were talking about high school. Neither him nor his friend had done anything remotely sexual with a girl, so they decided to do a little exploring. Slowly the both of them got naked, and they were comparing their bodies. The most that ended up doing was a little bit of jerking each other before they were interrupted and had to stop. However the moment opened Schneider up to possibilities of sexual combinations. 

Now Schneider would be lying if over the course of his time with the Alvarez’s he’s never had interest in the Alvarez kids. With Elena, it was less common and he really only found her attractive during large dry spells. The feelings for her quickly passed. But with Alex, it was different. He had this unnaturally femmine face, paired with his cocky, arrogant attitude, that really turned Schneider on. And on top of all that, he had a lithe twinkish body that was little toned and a perky little ass that was tight from all the baseball he played. 

That was the main reason Schneider wanted to go with Alex and the traveling baseball team. He had never admitted it out loud, or even to himself during the day, but that was the truth. He only watched Alex’s games, so that late at night he could jack off to the mental image of Alex’s ass in his tight baseball pants, running around and acting hot. Alex wasn’t the only one on the team Schneider got off to. There was Josh, the sexy older boy that had to be the most gorgeous guy he’d ever seen; Julio, the boy that had the perfect cock sucking lips; Finn, who had the dictionary definition of a bubble butt that was spot on delicious; and Jackson, the gay one who Schneider had, on multiple occasions, found in the locker rooms jerking himself off in his pants. 

Schneider was thinking about all the sexy baseball boys when he heard the knock on the door. Groaning he got up and slipped on a robe over his mostly nude body to hide the sizable bulge in his tight black boxer briefs. 

When Schneider opened the door, he nearly choked on the drink he didn’t have. After just getting hard and slightly masturbating to them, Alex and Finn were standing outside his door. 

“What ya guys up to?” Schneider asked them nervously, hoping they wouldn’t see his semi-hard cock. Schneider invited them in. 

“We have questions.” Finn said abruptly. Alex and Finn sat on the couch next to each other, while Schneider took the chair.

Schneider picked up the soda he had on the coffee table, “Ask away.”

They were quiet for a second, the boys exchanged a look, then Alex spoke, “We want you to show us how gay sex works.” 

That time Schneider choked on the drink he did have. “Excuse me what?”

Finn took this turn, “We are curious about guys having sex with each other.”

A thousand thoughts were going through his head. These were children and and it was wrong. He didn’t want to take advantage of their naivety. This would be a felony. So many things that told him not to do this.

However there was one thing going through his cock head. Blood.

At that moment he decided that he was going to do this and face the consequences that followed.

Schneider looked over the deliciously young boys, “Now I can’t exactly tell you about it, I can only show you.” 

When he said that that boys had two similar but different reactions.

Alex was nervous, but was interested. He would participate, however, he wanted to wait and watch a bit.

Finn, on the other hand, was all for it. He was ready to experience something like this.

He looked Schneider dead in the eyes. “Show us,” Finn commanded.

Schneider was burning with sexual energy. His dick had gone from semi-hard to able to cut steel hard. He got up off the chair and moved to stand in front of the boys on the couch. They watched him with a sort of curious hunger as he slowly removed the robe to show his sexy body. The boys looked at him and for the first time they saw Schneider’s body unclothed. His entire body, save a few places, was covered with a light layer of dark hair giving a rugged older look that turned on the boys, especially Finn. Beneath all the hair, Schneider had large muscles that showed testament to the workouts that he does quite frequently. Finn was really into Schneider’s large arm muscles, while Alex was more interested in Schneider’s toned abs. But they both could agree that his large pecs, topped with perfectly sized nipples, were definitely in the top ten of Schneider’s sexiest features. He had powerful muscle legs that Finn was looking forward to getting between.

That’s when Finn’s and Alex’s eyes landed on the main event, Schneider’s massive bulge.

Schneider moved a hand down his chest and grabbed his dick, jerking it slowly. “Now let’s see you two.” Both boys began to undress. Finn took off his shirt and shorts rapidly, leaving him in just tight red briefs, Schneider, seeing Finn in those sexy red briefs, knew that this was totally worth it. Alex undressed slower, removing his shirt slowly and taking off his pants even slower. Once his shirt and pants were off, it left him in dark grey boxer briefs. Alex was more timid keeping his hands placed strategically in front of his crotch, whereas Finn’s erection was plain as day to anyone in the room.

Now that they were almost nude, it gave Schneider a chance to look at them without having to hide his glances and it gave him his first opportunity to compare their young bodies. Finn, with his ginger qualities, was pale all over. From baseball and his other sports team, he had a little bit of toned muscles. His legs had muscle, but were definitely chubbier than Schneider expected from all the running he did, but Schneider was more turned on by the weight on his legs. All Schneider wanted was to dig his nails into those nice thighs and slam his cock deep in Finn’s bubble butt.

Moving on to examine Alex’s sexy body, he first noticed that Alex was a much darker shade compared to Finn’s smooth alabaster. Alex also had much better muscle definition than Finn, mostly due to Alex being a little under a year older. Alex’s legs also were a little thinner than Finn’s, making Alex much more lithe. Unlike with Finn, who Schneider wanted to kiss deeply while fucking him just as deep, Alex had this nervous innocence to him that make Schneider want to bend Alex over a table and raw him as he took that innocence from him.

Schneider moaned deeply, enjoying the waves of pleasure he felt just by jerking to their sexy bodies. He was ready, though, ready to touch and be touched. “Are you boys ready to see my cock?” He asked them seductively.

“Yes,” The boys responded in unison, Alex nervously and Finn eagerly. Schneider grinned, and slowly pulled his massive dick out of his boxer briefs.

The moment that the massive erection became fully visible to the boys, they both were shocked at the size and had the exact same thought.

_ That is the biggest penis I have ever seen. _

Schneider saw the looks of surprise on their faces, and grinned, ready to steal the boys virginities.

“The first thing I’m going to show you,” Schneider said rubbing up and down the full length of his thick shaft. “Is how to perform oral sex. Or as you probably know it as, a blowjob. Now which one of you wants to go first?” Schneider asked while pointing his dick at them back and forth like a metronome.

Alex looked at the ground shyly, but Finn said, “I can.” Schneider smiled widely, glad that Finn volunteered.

Schneider moved to stand directly in front of Finn, his dick just a little higher than Finn’s waiting mouth. “Okay to start off the main thing to focus on is getting it in your mouth without letting it touch your teeth. Once we get started we’ll work on making your mouth go down more.” Finn nodded while moving to sit on the edge of the couch. He placed his hands on Schneider’s thighs before wrapping his lips around the tip of the massive boner in Finn’s face.

Schneider almost fell over when he felt Finn’s small tongue lick the slit of his dick. Finn had a warm mouth that was soft and wet, and it took everything in Schneider’s willpower to not skull fuck him right then. Schneider moved his hands down his body and slid them into Finn’s soft auburn hair. He held tight not letting the young boy remove his mouth.

Finn had no intention of doing anything like that. The moment he placed his mouth on the older man’s cock, it began to leak a liquid that Finn found surprisingly delicious. He licked all over Schneider’s cock head and he heard the man moan deeply, so Finn slid down the shaft a bit.

This time Schneider did fall over. Alex watched as Schneider fell forward onto Finn and as Schneider's dick disappeared into Finn’s throat. He couldn’t help but rub himself a little as he watched his younger friend get forcefully choke on a massive dick.

Finn was quite shocked when he felt Schneider move closer to him, and he even more shocked when he felt the boner in his mouth, go from barely into all the way in. The dick that was in his mouth was now lodged in his throat blocking off air and hurting from the large member that made room in his small throat. Finn could feel his lips brushing up against Schneider’s body and his ball sack pressing against his chin. Even with all the discomfort and slight suffocation, Finn loved this and he knew in that moment that straight sex was nothing compared to having a huge dick in your throat.

Even though he didn’t mean to fall, Schneider was so glad he did. He enjoyed the image of his large penis disappearing into Finn’s mouth and the look of surprise and pleasure he had once he realized what was happening. He also very much enjoyed seeing Alex in his peripheral vision starting to jerk off. After he could focus on something besides the immense pleasure in his body, he realized he had his knees on the couch and was bent over the back. Finn was leaning all the way back on the couch with the dick in his mouth keeping his head against the back of the couch.

Schneider leaned the top half of his body up, now kneeling on the couch, and used his hands in Finn’s hair and his dick in Finn’s mouth to keep him pressed against the couch. “That my boys,” He said looking back and forth between the two boys, “is called deepthroating, which you did excellently, young one.” Schneider began to slowly pull out of Finn’s throat when simultaneously Finn made eye contact and drew his tongue along the bottom of Schneider’s dick; it sent Schneider over the edge and he began to come.

The only warning Finn got was Schneider’s dick getting harder, the hold on his hair got tighten, and him deeply moaning the word “fuck.” Finn’s mouth quickly filled with the older man’s salty spunk, he tried swallowing it but there was just too much coming out too fast. Schneider noticed that he was having a hard time handling all of his seed, he pulled out of Finn’s mouth and shot the rest into his hair and onto his face.

Schneider was sad that he had come so quickly, but was getting turned on again looking at Finn’s face covered in his semen. It had soaked into his hair, was running in between his eyes, semen was dripping off his nose. 

“Leave it,” Schneider commanded as Finn made a move to wipe the come off his face. “Now both of you stand up.” Schneider moved off of Finn and sat down on the couch as the boys stood in front of him.

Admiring their bodies, he was almost already back to being at complete hardness. He looked back and forth between them trying to decide whether or not to move on to Alex for a bit or keep fooling around with Finn. “Sorry about coming right off the bat boys, you two just get me going and after so many late nights thinking about tapping your asses, I’ve got just a lot of sexual energy.” 

Both Finn and Alex were surprised to hear that Schneider had gotten off to their adolescent bodies. Finn was turned on even more to hear this, while Alex was a little uncomfortable by the revelation.

“Take off your briefs,” Schneider commanded Finn. He didn’t waste any time and quickly dropped his bright red briefs, leaving Finn standing in front of Schneider and Alex completely naked.

Seeing Finn’s ass was nothing knew to Alex, he had seen it multiple times during baseball and other times they’d changed together. However, seeing the naked front of Finn was completely knew, and Alex was enjoying what he saw. 

Schneider now was at full hardness, and was resisting the urge to bruise the boy. Schneider had only ever seen Finn in his boxers before and after a game a few times. There weren’t many of the guys he had actually seen completely nude. The one with the perfect cock sucking lips, Julio, was notorious for walking around the lockers naked. Schneider was pleased to see his young toned body with his young semi hard penis swinging with his balls. Schneider also felt very blessed when after one of the practices he went into the lockers to check on everyone and Josh Flores was bent over doing who knows what. He had been too distracted by Josh’s beautiful asshole to notice what he had been doing. It was a nice red, perfectly hairless, and was framed by two beautiful ass cheeks. That image is one of the most used in Schneider’s spank bank.

Having already enjoyed the view of the rest of Finn’s body, Schneider viewed the rest of his twelve year old body and Schneider almost came. He was completely hairless around all of his privates. His young dick looked to be around four inches and it was rock hard, sticking straight out. His balls hung a small ways from his body, still small due to his young age. Schneider was excited by the possibilities that lay before him.

The older man looked over the two young boys standing in front of him, one almost nude and one completely nude. “Alex,” Schneider said sternly, “kneel in front of Finn.” Alex did as he was instructed and was nervous knowing what was to follow. Finn was loving the sight of his friend kneeling in front of his super hard cock.

“Put your hands in his hair,” Finn slid his hands down to grip Alex’s dark hair. Schneider started to jerk himself off slowly. “This isn’t something everyone enjoys,” He told them, “but it really turns me on so you boys are going to do it.” Finn nodded and Alex tried, impeded by Finn’s strong grip on his hair.

“Next,” Schneider told them, “Finn will push him cock into Alex’s mouth. Alex will accept the cock into his mouth and throat. Finn, do this five times and on the fifth time, shove yourself all the way in him and when you pull out leave it on his tongue. Alex, don’t try and resist, when he rests his dick on your tongue, stick it out of your mouth.” Schneider was growing intoxicated by control and power he had over the young boys.

Finn quickly began his instructions. He tightened his hold on Alex’s hair and positioned himself in front of Alex’s mouth. Alex opened his mouth a slight bit and Finn took that as his opportunity. The hard dick passed through Alex’s lips and brushed against his tongue. Finn pulled out quickly, almost coming right then and there. It was the first time he had put his penis into a guy and he was loving it. Alex, tasting a dick for the first time, was having mixed thoughts. It was extremely unlike anything he had ever had in his mouth before, but the precome leaking from Finn was delicious.

The second entrance into Alex’s mouth went a lot better for both of them. Finn pushed deeper this time forcing Alex to take three-fourths of his hard length. The very few blowjobs he had gotten were from a much older girl that took control every time. Making Alex go down on his cock was one of the hotter aspects of this. Alex also was enjoying the forcefulness of the situation. The feel of Finn’s cock in his mouth had gotten more comfortable the deeper Finn pushed it in. Both boys were in ecstasy and Schneider was in heaven.

Alex looked super hot taking Finn’s dick in his mouth and his own hard dick was clearly visible in his grey boxer briefs. Finn was torn between throwing his head back with pleasure and moaning, or looking down at Alex while he watched him take his dick. Schneider was jerking himself off and playing with his balls as he watched the young boys discover each other. He was already planning the next stage of his sexual fun time.

The third and fourth time Alex took Finn’s dick into his mouth it was relatively easy. He had gotten used to the twelve year old’s hard dick and was starting to enjoy it immensely. Both times Finn pushed in a little over three-fourths of the way in and he forced Alex to take in all, using the grip on his hair to keep the older boy from coming off his cock.

Schneider jerked himself a little faster as the boys prepared for the fifth time. Alex’s lips were still wrapped around the head of Finn’s dick and Finn had a large grin on his face right before he pulled tighter on Alex’s hair. This was all the warning Alex got before Finn slammed his dick all the way down Alex’s throat. Schneider moaned deeply as he watched Alex’s lips hit Finn’s body and his throat twitch as the dick forced its way down the narrow passage. Alex was surprised at how much he enjoyed Finn’s dick in his throat. It wasn’t as large as most dicks Alex had seen from porn but it was still large for a thirteen year old’s throat. Alex almost began to gag, but he luckily managed to hold back that feeling. He could feel that cock getting harder and harder from the pleasure the tightness was causing Finn.

Finn couldn’t hold it in anymore. He could see Schneider in his peripheral vision stroking his massive piece of meat and moaning at the sexual energy the two young boys were emanating. Alex looked super hot as he spread his mouth wide open to accommodate the intrusion. His lips were puffy and red from the continual sucking and kissing. They were currently pressed firmly against Finn’s stomach and the top of his ball sack. Alex’s hair was so soft as Finn used it to hold Alex’s mouth on his dick. As soon as Alex began to move up the length of his shaft, flicking his tongue on the underside, Finn began to come.

Alex’s eyes widened as his mouth was filled with the salty liquid. He wasn’t sure what to do with it and Finn was moaning in a high voice, so he just swallowed it. Alex didn’t dislike the taste, it just wasn’t the most enjoyable drink.

Finn couldn’t help but let out a high pitched moan. The waves of pleasure were wrecking his body and making his knees weak. He pumped one or two loads directly into Alex’s throat and the rest Finn shot landed in his mouth. Finn almost fell over when he realized that Alex was swallowing his come. Once Alex had finished swallowing all of Finn’s load, Alex stuck his tongue out and Finn placed the cockhead in the center of the exposed tongue. They were staring each other in the eye, in a state of disbelief at what just happened between the two friends.

Schneider was drunk on the energy that was in the room. He gave these two young boys a command and they followed it perfectly. Schneider knew that Finn was going to come before he started shooting. For a twelve year old boy that is pretty close to being a virgin, it doesn’t take much to finish them off. Not only was in a blowjob, it was also his close friend, his first experience with a guy, and an experience where he was both getting controlled and controlling. Schneider had watched as Finn began to pull out and his whole body tighten as he started to shoot. When Schneider saw Alex swallowing the load, he lost himself in the pleasure. He quickly reached under the coach and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept hidden there. He lathered an ample amount on his large boner and slicked himself up in preparation for what was to come.

When the boys were broken of their reverie, they looked over to see what Schneider was doing. He was leaning back against the couch watching them while squeezing copious amounts of lube on his massive dick.

“Hold out your hand, Finn.” Schneider commanded eyes fixed on the sexual appeal of his round ass. Finn, being the obedient boy that he was, held out his pale hand. Schneider quickly squeezed some lube into Finn’s hand. 

“That’s all the lube you’re gonna get,” Schneider smirked, “before I fuck your virgin ass.” Finn didn’t waste any time and started rubbing the lube all over his ass crack. Finn used to lube to loosen his asshole and pushed fingers inside him to start the stretching process, all the while his dick hardening once again against Alex’s warm tongue. It wasn’t long before Finn had gotten his ass and asshole thoroughly covered with the lube and he was as ready as Schneider would allow.

Finn moved to position his ass above the older man’s sizable member. “Remember to relax, boy,” Schneider said huskily, the foreplay sending him into a sexual haze. 

As his ass lowered towards his dick, Schneider reached out, grabbed Finn’s hips and brought his dick in between his round, chubby, butt cheeks. Schneider pushed his dick through Finn’s sexy mounds of flesh, up and down, preparing himself to fuck Finn’s asshole.

Schneider, after fucking his ass cheeks, couldn't wait anymore. His hands grabbed Finn’s ass and spread it wide, exposing the tight hole. Schneider moved his hips until the head of his cock was at the tight ring of muscles at the entrance of Finn’s ass. Finn started trying to relax so that when he eventually pushed in it would hurt less.

WIth the dick placed at Finn’s entrance, Schneider could feel the muscles flexing as Finn tried to relax. Lost in his sex haze, he slowly pushed the head of his cock past the entrance. Schneider moaned at the tight heat engulfing the tip of his penis and Finn gasped when he entered him. Schneider pushed a little harder, Finn’s ass now covering all of his head, all the way down to the corona. Alex was watching in amazement as his friend took a dick up his ass for the first time.

He waited, trying to give Finn a chance to get used to the large intrusion. Schneider was doing a good job at restraint, until Finn tightened his ass and Schneider lost control. The extraordinary pleasure being transferred from the twelve year old’s ass to the forty year old’s dick made Schneider no longer care about Finn’s wellbeing and focus his own personal pleasure.

Alex watched as Schneider dug his nails into Finn’s hips and simultaneously slammed his hips upward and forced Finn’s ass down his massive length. Finn let out a cry at the burning pain that erupted in his asshole. He knew that anal sex was going to hurt the first time, but he thought there would be more of an easement into it, rather than being pounded like Schneider had just done.

Schneider looked down at the young boy now sitting directly on his lap, cock lodged in his ass. He was so turned on and horny he barely even noticed the blood coming from the tear in Finn’s anus, and what he did notice only fueled his sexual fire.

“Ride me boy,” Schneider growled, turning himself and Finn on even more. Even Alex was leaking a large wet spot in his boxer briefs where he was jerking off. 

Finn, ignoring the pain in his ass, lifted himself up Schneider’s big dick. Schneider didn’t let Finn get far up before he slammed his cock back inside of Finn. The pain was immense, but the pleasure Finn was feeling almost out weighed it.

This went on for a while. Finn sliding up and Schneider slamming him back down. Finn was enjoying it. It was super painful, but it was also very pleasurable. Finn had already decided previously that gay sex was what he was going to do from now on, but getting fucked just solidified his decision that guys were where it’s at.

This was everything Schneider could have ever asked for. After Schneider turned thirty the youngest he had fucked was seventeen. He had taken Alex to a basketball game at his school and for some reason or another, this extremely hot basketball player came up to him after the game thinking he was a sports recruiter. After they were talking for a while, Schneider managed to convince him that if he wanted special treatment and a guaranteed spot on the team, he was going to have to work for it. One thing led to another and Schneider was bending the teen jock over in an abandoned classroom, fucking the daylights out of him. Schneider left him in that classroom with a fake phone number and a sexuality crisis. He can still remember the image of the seventeen year old with his basketball shorts around his ankles and come dripping out of his no longer virgin ass, dripping down his sexy, toned, tanned legs.

Though now Schneider was reveling in what he wanted the most. A twelve year old boy. Deep enough into puberty to enjoy sex, but just in the beginning stages that they are still for the most part hairless and easily manipulated. There were many nights he fantasized about kidnapping a perfect looking twelve year old, dressing them in the nicest, and sexiest, clothes he could, and keeping him as a sex slave. Even though he got off to that some nights, that was only at very late hours and he had never considered it during the day.

Looking over Finn’s sexy body, covered in a layer of sweat, Schneider could no longer handle the pace at which he was fucking Finn. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

Schneider wrapped one arm around Finn’s stomach and the other around his shoulders. With his large dick still deep inside Finn’s ass, Schneider picked the smaller boy up, stood up, then placed Finn on the couch. Once he was in a good position, chest against the couch, arms above his head, and back curved sticking his ass in the air, Schneider began to jackhammer his cock in and out of Finn’s ass. 

The room was filled with the sounds of Schneider’s hips slapping into Finn’s supple ass. Alex was enjoying the show. He finally stopped caring about being modest and whipped out his thirteen year old cock. He jerked off furiously, getting super horny at how rough Schneider was being with Finn. 

Finn had no idea that having a dick shoved in and out your ass over and over again could feel this good. He was being slammed into the couch by Schneider’s dick and held there by a large hand on the back of his neck. His prostate was being milked by the massive cock and Finn was enjoying every single moment of it.

It didn’t take long before Schneider was pushed over the edge. This time it happened when he slammed in at the same time Finn moaned his name in that higher pitched voice he gets when he is super turned on. Schneider pumped load after load into Finn’s ass. He didn’t even think about pulling out until he had filled Finn all the way up with his warm seed. Finn, from the sensation of being filled with the warm liquid, came without being touched all over the seat of Schneider’s couch.

Alex didn’t want to be excluded from the come extravaganza so he went in front of Finn’s face and put his dark dick in front of his mouth.

Finn opened his eyes and saw the dick in front of his mouth; he looked up at Alex who whispered, “Please.” Finn, not one to pass up a dick, opened his mouth and moved to suck on his dick.

When the breath of one of Finn’s exhales hit Alex’s dick, he shot all over Finn’s mouth and face. He was embarrassed that that was all it took, even though he was a virgin and that he’d been hardcore jacking off.

All three of them now had come and were exhausted. Schneider slowly pulled out of Finn’s abused asshole, went to the bathroom, and came back with a pill bottle and a towel.

“Here,” Schneider handed the bottle to Finn, “This will help the pain in your ass. Sorry about that, I got a little carried away.”

Finn took the pill bottle form Schneider and laid back down on his back, Schneider’s come leaking out his ass and back sticking from laying in his own come. “Don’t be,” he could barely whisper.

Schneider leaned down and used the towel to help him clean the come off of Finn’s face and body. After Finn was presentable, he moved on to Alex and helped him dry off a bit after getting so sweaty.

Slowly they found their clothes and the two boys got dressed, Schneider remained naked. 

“You boys head on to your apartment now,” He commanded them, walking them to the door. Seeing Finn’s puppy dog face, “Depending on how things work, we may do this again,” both of their faces lit up. “But you must remember that this is a secret and you can’t tell anyone or it will be really bad,” The boys nodded in unison.

He gave both Finn and Alex an ass squeeze as they walked out the door. “See ya later boys.” He shut the door before anyone could walk by and see a naked semi hard Schneider ushering two underage boys out of his apartment.

Finn looked at Alex, “We are definitely doing that again,” He slapped Alex’s ass, “With or without him.”

Alex just grinned in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback!


End file.
